BZPC Timeline
Venom Era *March 2009: Tenebrae Invictus joins BZPC. *April 28, 2009: Darth Cyberstrike joins the BZPC. *July 24, 2009: ~Starparu411~ joins the BZPC. *September 15, 2009: Tenebrae Invictus gains GOLDEN PAWN *November 11, 2009: The BZPC Wiki is created. *December 14, 2009: The Second Reset, MT gains White Pawn *January 5, 2010: Day of the Replicas *January 7, 2010: The QQQQ gains White Pawn *January 9, 2010: The Aho Worshippers, FireEmblem gets his White Pawn back. *January 14, 2010: The Grate Banana Split *April 2010: BZPC10 emerges. *April 18, 2010: Venom creates TheBZPC. Invictus Era *January 15, 2010: Creation of BZPC2 *January 20, 2010: The Shattering Aftermath *February 5, 2010: First BZPC2 Administrators are selected (MOAG and MT) *Around this time Kahnoa joins BZPC2 *March 15, 2010: Minivan uses his first capitalization. *April 1, 2010: Second set of admins are chosen. *End of March/Beginning of April: The Venom Heresy (also nicknamed Reopening of BZPC/BZPC 10) Plot goes into action(Venom creates BZPC10). *April 10, 2010: Anon leaves forever. *April 18, 2010: QQQQ "leaves forever" *On April 18, Tenebrae Invictus joined in as another main owner of TheBZPC. The Merge Era *April 18, 2010: TheBZPC, a combination of two chats with both Mange and Venom as owners is created. *May-June 2010: QQQQ returned. Has not been seen anywhere for a while. *July 17th, 2010: Anon vandalizes the wiki majorly, and Venom doesn't say sorry for banning Anon without a warning. *September 30th 2010: Anon is permanently banned. AGIAN. *October 1st 2010: The Anti-Eljay riots break out, led by VTP and Kini after a "ban of VTP on the comic makers" agreement was made and supposedly broken. VTP is banned for 3 days following the events, and the LEGO Kid meme grows in a popularity amongst the Anti-Eljays. *October 8th; Anon is unbanned. AGAIN. Also Loljay leaves the chat for a few months. *October 15th: Kahnoa joins the Minions of the Brain *December 18th: Venom resets the TheBZPC after he believes a prank about hacking that Tenebrae Invictus didn't mean to fool him with. Venom also decides to not let Invi be main owner anymore. But that gets fixed. This was also known as World of BZPcraft: Chataclysm. *December 22nd: Kohu wants KTM to be mod. *December 2010 - Present: TheBZPC begins to die, and a new wave of Skype immigrants from BZPC start arriving. Skype Era It is believed the Skype era began around Late Summer/Early Fall 2010. *December 2010: Jedibot thinks he's being treated like he's a problem. Like he's uncool. Like he's a DISEASE! *In the middle of January, Invictus somehow manages to dethrone Venom from being one of the main BZP Skype convo admins and becomes sole head admin. Return to BZPC (BZPZomby) Era *March 20, 2011: MT, MOAG, Var, Meso and perhaps others plan to return to the BZPC. Invictus is informed that day and they began to return. *March 22, 2011: Chat hits highest amount of people on in about the last six months. **The events starting at March 20 are known as The Great Revival. **The chat hits a higher amount of people on March 23rd. *The chat declines again but not as far as before. *May 2011: Jedibot gets banned after thinking Venom and Vigor Mortis are in a conspiracy against him. **Venom resets the chat after the owners battle for Jed by banning and unbanning him repeatedly. *June 18, 2011: Venom, Tenebrae Invictus and Meso jump across past BZPCs to "plot" against Jedibot. *July 29, 2011: Invictus tries to get people on TheBZPC. Venom was already trying to restore BZPC1, so they ended up having a competition of who they could get, as well as an advertising competition. Both sides only got 4 people each. Apocalypse Era *December 2012: Just about everyone dies, but few survive such as Kohu, Shadrahk, Anon(though he becomes crazier than usual), Invictus, MoC, Kahnoa, TMOAG, and surprisingly, Niflheim. *After everyone dies during 2012, MoC eventually opens up a slightly successful fast food restaurant called "Moccy's Chicken" It was an instant hit and those who survived got coupons. Kahnoa releases an action figure line of BZP members. And Shadrahk starts the band BZ/PZ. Anon becomes the machine king(PS; that means he goes crazy and goes to a sanitarium). Kohu gets a day job at "Moccy's Chicken". CATEGORY:BZPCCATEGORY:Events